


She-Ra ('18) Character HC

by Delly_WithAPen



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888249
Kudos: 12





	1. Princesses

Adora:

1\. Anxiety makes her sweat a lot more than usual, so unless she wears something sleeveless, she'll cover her armpits with her jacket. 

2\. When she was eight years old, her front tooth was chipped during a fall in one of her first simulated practices. Luckily, it was a baby tooth, and was knocked out two years later, after Kyle's staff slipped from his hands when he tried to twirl it like a baton. Her teeth are still a little crooked, but grew out evenly. 

3\. Although she constantly wears red, her favorite color is brown, as it "looks warmer and more comforting than the fiery red but retains a sense of strength". Catra likes to tease that it's really because of her, however.

Glimmer:

1\. A consistent fear she has is her own mortality--or possible lack thereof. When she and Bow started their relationship, she expressed it to him, to which he sought advice from Micah. Because there are no other known cases of humans having children with immortal beings, no one can conclude whether she and her husband can even grow old together, but they have made a promise to cherish each day with one another to the fullest.

2\. With the help of Entrapta, she continues searching for a way to bring back her mother, Queen Angella, from her imprisonment between dimensions. Their progress has unfortunately been minimal. 

3\. Her first pregnancy had been a surprise, as was her second. While Ballista, her daughter, is innovative in incorporating her powers over light energy into mechanical solar-powered crossbows, Umbris prefers the traditional craft of magic and learns from his grandfather and great aunt. Bow's own fathers, while not equipped with powers themselves, make up for it by showering their grandchildren in gifts every time they visit. 

Perfuma:

1\. Her greatest fear is undoubtedly the harm of her loved ones, but more specifically being the cause of her friends' pain. While she encourages all to be true to their feelings, she will often push down her own anger for fear of unleashing that negativity onto those she cares about. She's found that meditation can slowly--and quietly--ease the tension in her soul, and herbal tea just makes her feel better in general.

2\. The first time Perfuma invited Scorpia to Plumeria, a few of her subjects assumed the Horde was initiating another attack, and tried to defend their princess before she ran past and leapt into her girlfriend's arms. To this day, Scorpia knows every citizen by name and attends their weekly drum circles. 

3\. In Plumeria, the next ruler is chosen by the Heart-Blossom rather than by inheritance. She has no living blood relatives, and was left in the care of the Elder, Iris, who delivered her just before her mother passed. 

Mermista:

1\. She hates the taste of salt water, so she always keeps her mouth closed when she swims around the border of Salineas. Salty food isn't appealing to her, either.

2\. Despite what she says, Mermista actually loves surprises, and Sea Hawk has never failed to throw her a successful surprise birthday party. The most extreme case of this was her twenty-third birthday, where he convinced a few old friends of his to pretend to kidnap their infant twins three and a half weeks early. After racing across the ocean in a high-speed chase on boat, and Mermista breaking several bones, she burst into the orlop to find all of her friends and family crowded around a large cake. He had to sleep on the couch that night, but she still remembers it fondly.

3\. Her hair is naturally black, but she has been dying it since her preteen years. There was one time she experimented and tried to color it green, but hated the shade so much she refused to leave her room until it was washed out completely.

Frosta:

1\. Her parents were killed by the Horde just before the previous Princess Alliance ended, and she was placed in the care of her uncles until she finished her training to take the throne at the age of ten. Through the rigid lessons and academics, her social life was limited to family members and servants.

2\. Since the defeat of Horde Prime, Frosta upgraded her kingdom's militia and self-defense training. This earned her the moniker "Pain-cess".

3\. She has never been interested in dating; whether this is because of her reclusive upbringing or true feelings of indifference is unclear even to her, but she is focusing on her own duties as a princess for now.

Entrapta:

1\. After moving back to Dryl, she opened an orphanage for the younger platoons of former Horde soldiers, and happily shares her knowledge with all who express interest in science. Several of her new citizens--Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle--take care of the children while she returns to her technological research. She currently studies the anatomy of Wrong Hordak to delve into the sharing of experiences and thoughts as an advancement of empathy.

2\. Whenever she feels overstimulated by noise from all of the constant guests, she'll hide in the ventilation system and play games on her tablet.

3\. She is asexual, but not opposed to intimacy. Her favorite form of affection is cuddling, especially when she is able to fidget with Hordak's long fingers or let him brush her hair.

Scorpia:

1\. While the other princesses encouraged her to rebuild the kingdom of her grandfather, she decided to leave it alone as she found no real purpose in establishing a kingdom with no subjects, being the last living scorpion-human hybrid in Etheria. Thus, she rules Plumeria by Perfuma's side, with the Black Garnet displayed atop the tree of the Heart-Blossom.

2\. Along with Double Trouble--who has continued their disguise as Prince Peekablue--she performs at the Enchanted Grotto under her stage name "Lynda D'Ream". The alias is unnecessary, as everyone knows her true identity, but utilizing a persona gives her more confidence on stage.

3\. When she started incorporating vegetables into her diet, she quickly learned about grilled food, which she instantly fell in love with. Her favorites, she found, are eggplant and mushrooms.


	2. Others

Catra:

1\. Under her coat of fur, her skin is riddled with scars from her time in the Horde and previous fights with the Princess Alliance. Adora would typically treat her injuries, but after they parted, she would just lick the wounds clean and deal with infections when they came. Now, Adora refuses to leave Catra alone until she accepts medical attention. 

2\. When Scorpia first appointed her as Flora's godmother, she declined the offer and tried to pass the role onto Entrapta. She already had her own child, Finn, at the time, but dismissed it by calling herself the lesser parent since Adora was much more motherly. Her friend wouldn't let her refuse, however, and Perfuma would always call her first to babysit. After a few years, she finally declared Flora as her "little niece-thing" when protecting her from school bullies.

3\. She suffers from misophonia, where certain sounds trigger her to become suddenly annoyed, angry, or panicked. The snipping of scissors and slurping noises are her personal triggers, but she's worked on controlling her reactions to subtly fidget instead of lashing out.

Bow: 

1\. He has a very strong bond with Ballista, sharing a passion for ranged weapons and technology, but loves Umbris just as much and tries to find common ground with his son. There was a time that he found a hidden collection of poetry under Umbris' mattress, and confronted him to share just how much he adored the written works. 

2\. His twelve older siblings play different instruments or sports as extracurricular activities outside of studies while growing up. While Bow himself plays the violin, five of his older brothers and sisters play one of each: piano, flute, harp, guitar, and oboe. 

3\. Once Micah officially stepped down from the throne, after returning from Beast Island, he appointed Bow as a prince to sit by Glimmer's side while she remained the monarch of Bright Moon. His coronation was a series of tests for courage, loyalty, and determination, but was interrupted halfway through by an drove of faulty robots that had escaped from Dryl. He was able to finish the tests while fighting alongside Glimmer, Adora and Catra to protect a small village in the Whispering Woods.

Sea Hawk:

1\. Mermista's father still disapproves him, despite countless efforts to earn his respect. Among the many attempts were an arm-wrestling competition--that he lost and continues insisting on a rematch--a boat race, and a double date with the king's former flame he'd tracked down, who had turned out to be Mermista's aunt.

2\. He takes his children, Sky Shark and Wavery, on trips around the border of Salineas whenever he wants to spend quality time with them. Unfortunately, Sky Shark always gets seasick after an hour of sailing, and his twin sister likes to tease him about it until they reach the shore. Sea Hawk has tried to bond with them off his ship, but it has usually ended in awkward conversations about body changes or stories of his life before marrying their mother.

3\. He fell in love with Mermista the moment he saw her, late one night as he was drifting on a broken plank from his ex-boyfriend's burning ship, the man screaming obscenities while escaping on a life raft. The princess came across him, alone and on the verge of drowning in the freezing ocean, during a midnight swim, and pushed him to the beach. Sea Hawk awoke to a melodramatic groan and light slap on his face, before she told him not to be stupid again and dove back into the water. This was also how he moved to Salineas.

Double Trouble:

1\. Their favorite impersonation is, obviously, Prince Peekablue, but sometimes they will morph into the vague shape they remember their mother as and stare into the mirror, telling themself how beautiful and talented they are.

2\. The others have given them a list of people they're absolutely not allowed to shape-shift into: Angella, Shadow Weaver, and Horde Prime are at the very top, along with any of their friends' partners as a prank.

3\. When Finn came out as non-binary, D.B. was the first person they went to, who helped them build up the courage to tell Adora and Catra. Ever since then, Finn seeks them out for personal advice, or will volunteer them to chaperone the kids' adventures. (They're almost never chosen, however.)

**Author's Note:**

> With Entrapta's empathy experiment, I recommend looking into Kiznaiver. It's a really interesting concept as an anime, even though I personally have mixed feelings about Sonozaki.


End file.
